1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bacon packages, and more particularly to a new and improved inner pad for holding bacon slices within an outer package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following United States Letters Patent Nos: 1,711,372; 3,338,723; 3,357,625; 3,682,365; 3,698,623; 3,700,096; 3,703,384; 3,718,274; 3,734,279; 3,756,492; 3,764,057; 3,803,332; 3,845,896; 3,885,727; 3,885,728; 3,978,620; 4,003,184; 4,162,759.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses an inner pad for a bacon package which includes a primary panel having at least one window opening with protrusions or projections extending from the underside of the panel in the area of the opening to space the panel above the surface on which the pad is supported.